coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
DS Redfern
DC Redfern was assigned to the case when David Platt ran down Graeme Proctor on Victoria Street. David was breathalysed but the results proved negative. At the hospital, Tina McIntyre told the Accident Investigator that she suspected that it was a deliberate attack and that David had never forgiven Graeme for becoming an item with his ex-girlfriend. Audrey Roberts also had to admit that her grandson had taken her car without her permission. DC Redfern took over the case and heard of the feud between the three and, that a few weeks before, David had started to force himself on Tina and this incident had caused a fight between Graeme and David in the Rovers, hours before the car incident. David was arrested and questioned on suspicion of attempted murder. He claimed that he had blacked out and had no memory of what had occurred but Redfern told him that he couldn't believe him and after a second round of questioning he was formally charged. Graeme recovered after an operation. The charge against David was dropped when it was confirmed that he suffered from a rare form of epilepsy and had suffered a blackout at the time that he was driving. A few weeks later, Redfern and his colleague DC Moore led the investigation into the assault on Tracy Barlow who had been found unconscious and with head wounds in the back yard of 1 Coronation Street. Distraught mother Deirdre pointed the two officers in the direction of suspect Steve McDonald who had found Tracy. They questioned him but his evidence appeared dubious. Steve and Becky McDonald had allowed Tracy almost instant custody of Amy Barlow but Steve was unable to tell the police the reason was that Tracy had found that the McDonalds had illegally “bought” youngster Max Turner off his neglectful mother, Becky’s half-sister Kylie. They also questioned Nick Tilsley who had been embarrassed by Tracy in the Rovers by telling all and sundry that they had slept together, including his mother and half-brother Gail and David (the latter having also slept with Tracy) but the two had previously agreed to give each other alibis. When Tracy regained consciousness, she told Redfern and Moore that her attacker was Becky McDonald. She was arrested but this prompted a guilty Claire Peacock to step forward as the guilty party. Going to Weatherfield Police Station to confess, Claire claimed that she hadn't hit Tracy as such but that she had slipped during an altercation and banged her head by accident. She surrendered her passport and was released on bail. Becky and Graeme told Claire that the police wouldn't allow her to get away from them and suggested that she take up from where she left off with a plan she made with Ashley before he died and go to France but Claire at first refused. When the police called at the Rovers to pick up Claire she realised that her friends were right and they hid behind a bin in the ginnel while the occupants of the pub fed Redfern and Moore a story that she had gone to see her mum. After hearing that the police would be back at 9.00pm, Claire agreed to fall in with the plot. Redfern and Moore watched the pub from afar but the conspirators within had guessed their actions and set up a diversion by taking Tina McIntyre away in a taxi while Jason Grimshaw drove Claire and her sons, complete with forged passports, away from Weatherfield. Redfern (now promoted to Detective Sergeant) later investigated John Stape's multiple crimes and questioned his wife Fiz. She lied to him that she knew nothing about him posing as Colin Fishwick or that he was involved in the death of Charlotte Hoyle. He told her that the police would be searching for John who had done a runner. Fiz denied when Redfern asked her if she knew Joy, Colin's mother and another victim of John's crimes. After John reappeared, a complex chain of events led to Fiz being hit by Owen Armstrong's van. Fiz was admitted to hospital and soon after, John attempted suicide by falling from the hospital roof, but Redfern told Fiz that John's body was gone and that he could still be alive. He later told her that officers were searching for him and that John was spotted boarding a ferry to Ireland. Fiz again denied seeing Joy and knowing about John using Colin's identity but her description was given the police by Joy's neighbours who saw her at the funeral. She then admitted to using Joy's money and finding John with the body but insisted she thought Colin was in Canada and didn't know he was dead. Redfern subsequently arrested her for Colin's murder. She later shown the authorities the spot where Colin was buried and she was later charged with fraud. Redfern later began questioning the Street's residents, including Carla Connor. He later revealed to Fiz that Joy was involved in a struggle. He also spoke to Fiz's friends Roy and Hayley Cropper about her activity on the night Colin Fishwick died. Hayley told him that Fiz was away from her brother Chesney's birthday party for an hour looking for the absent John. When questioned, Fiz explained that she was only away for a few minutes, contradicting Hayley's statement. Soon after, Redfern arrested her again at Underworld where she was working. He revealed to her that an autopsy had shown that Colin had been assaulted. She remembered that a man had beaten Colin up but she couldn't prove as she had forgotten his name. Redfern charged her with Colin's murder and later Charlotte and Joy's. Redfern later appeared at Weatherfield Crown Court during Fiz's trial as a witness where he told the jury that Fiz consistently lied to him when questioned before admitting to what she'd lied about. After the case, when John returned and was seriously injured in a car crash, Redfern arrived at Weatherfield General to question John. He recorded John's statement before he passed away. List of appearances 2010 2011 Category:Coronation Street characters Category:2010 minor characters Category:2011 minor characters Category:Detectives